


Light and Dark

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: For why would light and beauty fraternise with the dark and ugly?





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Before: dark eyes, suspiciously following his every move, silently asking questions of why and how. A black-haired boy who would not believe that friendship could be had without being bought, without something given in return. For why would light and beauty fraternise with the dark and ugly?

After: dark eyes, half-closed and relaxed, following his every move, no longer asking questions but holding answers. Because Severus knows now that friendship can be had, and even more, and that the price was not too high; in fact the price was a prize in itself. And light and dark make perfect partners.


End file.
